fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Lord (book)
|references=400 |authors=Martin Allen |illustrator=Tim Sell |coverillustrator=Les Edwards |year=June 9 1988 |number=33 |ISBN=ISBN 0-14-032601-4 |prevbookp=Slaves of the Abyss |nextbookp=Stealer of Souls |wcoverillustrator=N/A |wyear=N/A |wnumber=N/A |wISBN=N/A |prevbookw=N/A |nextbookw=N/A |pufimage= |wizimage= }} Sky Lord is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Martin Allen, illustrated by Tim Sell and originally published in 1988 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 33rd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032601-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background Blurb The player takes the role of Jang Mistral, a four-armed soldier from the planet Ensulina. His mission is to travel to Aarok, an artificial planet that has become a den of rogues and criminals, and capture a scientist named L'Bastin. The mission is doubly urgent because L'Bastin has reportedly created a species of dog-headed humanoid called the Prefectas who are the ultimate warriors in the universe. Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules Sky Lord features the stat of rating to determine the player's skill in piloting combat vehicles. It is a 1d6 roll where a 1, 2, or 3 means a rating of 3 and a roll of 4, 5, or 6 equals a rating of 4. The rating score is used to determine who fires first in such combat. If the player defeats an enemy whose rating was higher than their own, the player may add 1 point to their rating score at the end of the battle. Equipment List *10 Provision Tablets *10 Credits Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. #Price of 1st Impression #Price of 3rd Impression #Price of 6th Impression. The diagrams are missing. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tim Sell. The inside front cover featured two diagrams for use during the course of the book, the artist of which is currently unknown. By error, some of the later reprintings of Sky Lord saw the diagrams go missing. Oddly readers found that this did not pose a significant impediment to their progress in the book. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Jang Mistral *Ben Frumpet *Bok *Brac *Brag *Bric *Broomhilda *Dr Strangething *Fog Farkin *Jym Ego *King Vaax *Kogo *Krill *L'Bastin *Ludo Kludwig *Marsatu *Queen Slin *Rhio *Sam *Schaine *Woderwick *Zap *Zud Locations *Aarok *Cabrilow *Delphon *Dome of Marvels *Ensulina Encounters *17th-D Being *Aarok Spider *Angry Yellow Blob *Arm - Axe/Flail/Mace/Sword *Attack Whip *Auto-Drone *Bandit *Brambles *Bug-Eyed Corporal *Brute - Long-Armed/Red-Nosed/Toothless/Warty *Captain Big-Ears *Chef *Cyborg *Defence Module *Delphon Battleship *Dignitary - Foppish/Hook-Nosed *Duck-Bill Caterpillar *Epicurien *Fahbad Redneck *Fog Farkin *Glip *Gooblepotomus *Grasshopper *Green Giant *Gruesome Armatilda *Hulk - Big/Even Bigger *Insane Crewman *Ixian *Killer Krun *Kogo's Chef *Light-Fighter *Lion-Masked Guard *Little Robotoid *Ludo Kludwig *Marigold *Metal Hound *Mogs' Cutter *Mosquito-Craft *Mutant - Clumsy/Drooling/Green/Yellow *Mutated Rhino *Mutantoid *Noado the Bandit *Nob *Ogre-Oid *Old Man *Pelhon Rangers *Pirate Drone *Pirate Launch *Pot-Bellied Cut-Throat *Prefectas - Crafty Corporal/Last/Pugnacious Private/Sergeant/Snappy Sergeant/Trooper *Red-Hooded Terrorist *Robot Pathologist *Rogue - Bald-Headed/Feather-Faced *Ruthless Rod *Scooter - Pilot/Trooper *Scorbeetle *Scuttlebug *Security Robot *Skimmer *Sky-Wasp *Smart Missile *Snout-Nosed Trooper *Space-Weed *Spider - Brown/Fat/Spindly *Spider-Guard *Swamp-Yacht *Valioog - Spike-Fighter/Starfire/Starfighter *Warder Further Notes *''Sky Lord'' is the last, to date, gamebook to use a science fiction setting. Dedication Thanks to Keith, Richard, Andrew, Gail, Cugel, Mum and Dad See Also *''Clash of the Princes'' *''Deathlord'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' External Links *Character Sheet Part 1 *Character Sheet Part 2 *Diagrams (Inside Cover) References * * * Sky Lord 33